Final Fantasy: Harry's Guide on being a Hero
by Terra ace
Summary: Part of a collection: Harry Potter has been herald as a hero. Truth is, Harry doesn't know or even care. However, he will have to shape up when He, Hermione, Ron and co. have to save the world from our favorite Dark Lord's grasp...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Final Fantasy

A fifteen year old Harry Potter has been worked to exhaustion from the Dursley's demanding chore list. He doesn't make quite make it to the door to his home and blacks out. When he awakens, the world is transformed around him, only he and few select remember the world and try to remember the way back. Too bad that a certain dark lord doesn't want to...

Chapter one: Get me out of here!

"Get to work boy! Else no meals for the week!" A disgruntled, to say the least, Vernon Dursley sent his freak nephew, more like shoved, Harry Potter to the backyard with an immense list of chores in said nephew's hand. After doing so, he walked back inside an air conditioned home and laughed as his freak sweltered in the record breaking heat. He specifically picked this day for the freak to work and to say he was satisfied was an understatement...

Harry Potter isn't what you call normal, even by his "Freakish" standards as his uncle so sweetly said. He was known as the Boy Who Lived, the only person to survive the lethal killing curse, Avada Kedavra. Though the entire wizarding world believes he is herald as a great hero and worshiped, Harry is far from being so. Growing up with a magic hating Aunt, a sadistic Uncle, and a whale cousin, Harry Potter was anything but a worshiped hero. No, he was a slave to his own shack of a home.

The only thing that keeps him from snapping is the letters from his valued friends. His best friend, Ron Weasely and his other best friend Hermione Granger have been sending him letters of support and a variety of things such as sweets and sometimes, things to occupy the mind. He especially enjoyed a magical puzzle box that Hermione sent him from one of her escapades to Greece.

This puzzle box contained a wonderful treasure, or what from Hermione said, "Something magical, or something amusing". Harry was thankful for the mind easer and at the same time frustrated that he couldn't solve it yet and he was furiously trying to solve it for about three weeks during his uneasy moments of peace out of chores and whatnot.

He had the pieces in front of him, Hermione said it would resemble a chest and something would be inside when done. So far he had the upper part assembled but was having trouble completing the bottom half, namely the legs. It seemed that he may have mis-assembled the box and he could have done it by mistake and disassembled the box many times before he came to the eventual and yet obvious conclusion

Flashback: The other day:

"I think I lost a piece...aw damn it!" Harry said in his puzzle obsessed mind. He slammed his fists onto the table receiving a shout from his dear uncle.

"Boy!"

End Flashback

So here he was looking at the immense list of chores that his uncle assigned to him for today. He warily looked at the list and blanched at the "wording" his uncle wrote on.

1. Boy, do the weedling... (Harry assumed it was weeding...)

2. Do the hangman cloth (Harry hoped it was hanging the clothing)

3. The Guarding, green the plants (At first, Harry wasn't sure, but then assumed to do the gardening and to plant the seeds for the plants.)

Harry kept looking at the two foot long list of chores, each being undescribable than the last. Harry decided to do what he could decipher from the list, which was a lot unfortunately...

Harry couldn't shake away from the thought. I mean seriously, how could his uncle work at a major drilling company when he couldn't even spell "weeding"? Harry pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued to focus on other things, for example...

Hermione! Harry thought about his best friend. Her face when she is thinking up an answer, her look of dedication of solving a mystery and the glow that radiates when she solves it... her nice look and the way when the sweater hugs her...

Harry shook his head. 'Bad Harry, Bad! This is Hermione, she is your friend, nothing more, she is...'

A girl, a girl he now realized that he fancied. Harry hung his head low, why now! Why not then like in second year? Harry snapped his head and fingers. It was so simple, that even Filch would have gotten it.

He was in love and he had emerging hormones...

Harry wisely decided not to think for the rest of the afternoon and just concentrate on his work.

Hot. The day was hot. Harry could muster these simple reactions as he finally finished his uncles' chore list. The heat drained his energy immensely and he was having trouble trying to stagger up the stairs to his room. When he finally reached the room he laid on his small bed and hoped to fall asleep immediately. After a few minutes, he decided to waste the sudden extra energy and decided to work on the puzzle box. Oh, that was no use Harry thought, he forgot that he had a piece missing...he then looked at the floor of his room and saw a glinting piece. He crawled to it looked at it, the missing piece was found!...which made Harry wonder why he wouldn't look at the floor in the half-hearted attempt to look for it. Harry sighed and shrugged, he found it and that's that.

He proceeded to insert the piece and a great burst of light came from the closed box. At this Harry was presented with two mental choices, one being his rational side and the other being his half baked side.

One, he would not open the shiny box and leave it alone. After one night of sleep, he would consult Hermione, his newfound love/crush (he couldn't tell right now), on what to do.

Two was to forget all logic that was hammered inside his mind from three years from Hermione and her lectures of rule after rule despite her breaking them like if she excluded herself from these oh so enlightening but useless lectures. Harry was trying to agree with his rational side but his body had other things in mind.

He bloody opened it...not good...

Or was it?

The flash engulfed him and it spread toward the entire continent and eventually the world and all he could think was of Hermione and how he was going to be eventually roped into putting it back to normal...

Let's look at some others who have a few seconds left before the light engulfed them.

–Ottery St. Catchpole a.k.a. "The Burrow"--

Ron Weasely, the ever loving sidekick to Harry and his first and best friend to him was currently poured over the latest assignment by Professor Snape a.k.a the 'evil incarnate' sent to enslave the entire populace of Hogwarts by means of pointless assignments that he drilled into their skulls every freaking time when they had him. Ron rarely paid attention but he manages to pull a passable grade and still he isn't satisfied. After all, it wasn't as if he would need these skills in order to create some miracle potion that would heal the world...

Right? Ron yawned and looked to his right, it was odd, he was sure it was nighttime and yet a large spherical sun has risen from the forest edge of his town and was rapidly coming towards him...

'Uh oh...oh bugger!'

–Hermione's home–

Hermione was having the same trouble as Harry, her hormones and her crush over her best friend mixed to create a problem she was trying to solve. She was getting frustrated that her smarts wasn't getting them anywhere near to complete her problem at hand. She was so busy pacing back and forth that she couldn't even finish her Transfiguration homework from their head of house, Professor McGonagall as her mind kept drifting to Harry's handsome features, his muscles and the way his chest hugged his sweater... Hermione swooned, and then caught herself swooning. She never swooned, so why now? And why Harry? Hermione nodded her head, she doesn't know...

Impossible! She knows everything! She would get to the bottom of this even if it killed her! She sighed in frustration and looked out her window to see the sun setting. She always seemed to calm herself by looking at the sunset and the process held through as she was free from frustration and anger from her recent problems. She turned back to finish her transfiguration when a bright flash lit her street. She turned around and saw a large dome of light heading straight for her. She gasped and then blacked out but not before heeding her surroundings and her final thought of Harry...

–Malfoy Manor a.k.a "Ferret HQ"--

Draco Malfoy, evil in training and the resident Ferret of Slytherin House was pacing back and forth on how to embarrass his eternal rival Harry Potter. He had several people working for him on how to utterly destroy his arch-nemeses and so far the best solutions were to ruin his reputation and strengthen his own by doing a malicious trick of some sort...

...but what? What is so freaking evil that he could not have thought up? His mind suddenly wandered back to one of his classic moments in second year during a certain valentine's day feast. Rather a certain girl just a year younger...

'What! Oh no!'Thought a shocked Draco. Oh no was right, he couldn't focus on the day's events but one red haired girl, even worse, it was Ginny Weasely, the sister of his family's bane and annoyance of, The Weasely family, rather his arch-nemesis's lackey, the weasel...

Ginny... the girl with a firey temper with a matching toungue to boot. Her personalilty and unusual intelligence is what sparked his then mild interest, but her staunch braveness and her famous weasley stubborness slowly ranked Draco's interest where it almost bordered on obsession. Draco was shooken from his train of thought by a knock from his bedroom door. The person turned out to be his house elf, Dwinky.

"Ah...master Draco?" The elf squeaked out. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" The elf whimpered despite Draco's indifferent tone. Honestly, elves get so scared sometimes...

"There is something coming from the horizon and master Malfoy wants you to observe it and report to him... by your leave..." The elf practically scampered away at Draco's nod and did what his father said. A large dome of light was rapidly advancing toward the manor. Draco rushed toward his father's' study and was about to burst open the door the dome of light engulfed him, making him disappear from the manor...

"Draco?" His father called out from his study, looking both ways of the hallway and not seeing his son, he shrugged and gone back inside only to be engulfed by a smaller dome, only it was made of darkness...

The world was being engulfed by the light only a few sightings of domes of darkness were seen before the witnesses disappeared too. Albus Dumbledore was currentlywatching the struggle between the wards and the dome of engulfing light and saw the wards would give in at any moment. As Albus predicted, the wards did give in and the dome was engulfing the castle rapidly and he looked on with one final thought before the light absorbed him. Rather a piece of advice he always lived by.

'Is this death? Well if it is...then let us be off into the next great adventure...'

Hope to recieve general feedback and your suggestions on how the story leads from here!


	2. I'm not in London, Am I?

Chapter Two: I'm not in London, Am I?

AN: Only two people will join Harry in his quest and they are his trusted familiars...

'Wake up...' Harry groaned... the disembodied voice huffed, but tried again. Only with a more physical effort.

"Wake up!" The voice shouted in his ear. Harry was awakened, but not from the voice...it came from the force of the kick he received from the front of the boot to his gut.

Gasp "Arrgh! W-what! Why!...Where!" Harry asked these incoherently until he saw his surroundings. He was no longer in his room, except that his room didn't have mountains...or a dirt road...heck, not even a tree! Harry looked up and saw...his uncle!

"U-uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted fearfully. The man frowned and then looked at him suspiciously.

"My name IS Vernon, but I'm sure I don't have a nephew...unless your related to Petunia?" Harry nodded, what the bloody hell is going on!

"Well, maybe you're the young man we've been expecting. Well, I suppose you may call me "Uncle", but if that's not what you want, you may address me as "Mayor"." Harry blinked, his uncle was Mayor?

"Uh...Mayor? What town are you mayor of?" Mayor Vernon looked at him strangely. Surely everyone in the region had heard of him?

"Are you all right, son? I'm sure everyone in the region has heard of me...Oh, I know! You must be from another country! Well, as you know, I am Mayor Vernon Dursley of Groffin Town. You know, of Gryffindor region? Anyway, I've gotten a letter from Sage Dumbledore saying that your parents were defeated in battle and that you were our sole connection to your parents. I'm sorry for your loss, but we weren't expecting you for another day or two!" Harry was confused, how is it that Dumbledore was accepted by the Durselys? The greatest Wizard haters in the known universe! Vernon continued his explanation.

"Perhaps we should get going, eh? My wife...your Aunt by the way, would have to set up a room for the night but then, you may consider this your home. Well, shall we?" Vernon walked with a step of nobility and Harry dumbly followed, maybe this is for the better?

As the pair were walking, Vernon was talking loudly but Harry was hardly paying attention. Suddenly a pair of Goblins ambushed them and held their knives dangerously to them. Vernon panicked and dropped his parcels that Harry just noticed he was carrying. He looked wildly to Harry and shouted.

"Ah! I can't fight! Harry, deal with them!" Harry blanched, deal with them, How! Seeing Harry's confused expression, Vernon shouted at him.

"Boy, with your blade! Use the sword!" Harry looked to his shoulder and saw a basic blade hung off his scabbard. He pulled it out and held it out as heroically as he could muster. The goblins lunged at Harry while he was distracted. Harry fended off one by bringing his sword like a shield, but another stabbed at his leg with its weapon. Harry screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground, Vernon mistakenly thought that the boy was exhausted and scrambled through his parcel and tossed Harry a vial who barely caught it.

"Drink it! It will help you regain your strength!" Harry didn't think twice about downing the pale red vial as he uncorked it. The vial's effect was instantaneous as a small white glow enveloped him for just a second and Harry felt ready to take on the world!...At least, when the world was sending out two angry looking goblins. Harry gripped his sword with one hand and he charged at his assailants. Taken by surprise, the goblins didn't put up a defense as Harry hacked and slashed where he could. After two slashes, one goblin dropped his knife and collapsed dead to the world. This only incensed the other goblin to avenge his partner. It lunged at Harry with murderous eyes.

"Try and Parry it off! Then counter attack!" Vernon coached, Harry did as he was told and pushed back the goblin with his blade and held in a defensive position. Undaunted, the goblin's fist shined for a minute as he shouted in deep, desperate voice.

"Goblin PUNCH!" Harry groaned as millions of tiny fists hit him where they could . Harry was blocking as much as he could with his blade but was dropped to the ground by the flurry of the goblin's force of the attack. Harry's fist shined as well as Vernon gasped in surprise, then shouted at Harry.

"Harry! Use the goblin's attack against him!" Harry looked confused until his body acted instinctively. He jumped toward the sky and shot toward the cowering goblin.

Harry's fist glowed just like the Goblin's but his mouth shouted a different name than 'Goblin Punch.'. Instead his mouth shouted out...

"Hurricane Punch!" Harry's fist lightly punched the goblin's body but was followed by thousands of significant stronger punches until the Goblin's body was airborne, in which Harry spun fully around once and did a final, strong punch that sent the Goblin fly as the eye could see before disappearing with a loud...

PING

Harry finished by putting his blade back and then shouted "All right!" Vernon clapped and then patted Harry on the back.

"That was impressive! It was superb that you showed those goblin's who not to mess with! Well, let's see..." Harry was surprised that his uncle was rummaging through the pockets of the dead goblin and was surprised to find a vial of pale red liquid was found.

"Ah! There we go! We were lucky to find an extra potion inside this fellow's pockets. Your aunt would have been furious if we didn't bring home a potion for our son, your cousin by the way." Harry was about to speak but thought better of it as he allowed his uncle to continue chatting the way there, all the while Harry nodding every so often.

"...Anyway, so I told the drunk "That wasn't a werewolf! That was your grandmother!" Harry chuckled weakly at his uncle's horrid sense of humor as he passed by a town gate. Vernon seemed to snap out of it as he brightly smiled.

"Ah! Home sweet home! This, Harry is Groffin! Our home is just west of here, could you tell your aunt to prepare a room for you while I get things settled here? Oh and take this potion, wouldn't want to get Petty angry now, would we? Ha ha ha! Well go on then, our house is rather large so you can't miss it." Vernon bustled along while entering a small shop with a sign that looked remarkably like the leaky cauldron's sign except it named "Groffin's magic shop"

Harry walked along the path looking for the house his relatives resided in until he came to an astonished stop, the home was freaking huge! It could easily pass off as a mansion had it been big enough. Harry steeled his nerves and knocked on the door and was met with a stern looking man.

It almost reminded him of Professor Snape, his Potion's master...

"What business do you have here? This is Mayor Dursely's home, begone street filth! The missus needs her time alone to prepare a room for her guest." The man proceeded to shut the door when Harry found his voice.

"Wait! I'm that guest, Mayor Dursely sent me this potion to give to Aunt Petunia!" Harry hastily showed the man the bottle that his uncle had given him. The man took it suspiciously and examined it closely before reluctantly letting Harry in. He disdainfully called out

"Mrs. Dursely! A young man has claimed to be your arriving nephew..." A middle aged woman appeared and smiled at Harry. At first, Harry didn't recognize his aunt but found it surprising that the aging lines across his aunt's face were gone and instead looked like she would have been, at least like she was thirty-six again.

"Harry! Welcome to our home! I thought that Vernon said we weren't expecting you for another day..." She said questioningly. Harry sighed at looked embarrassed at his first meeting with his uncle.

"Uh...yeah, I met him on the way here. Had to fight goblins to get here though..."At this, Aunt Petunia looked horrified which looked weird on her in Harry's opinion. It was new that his aunt would have an ounce of emotion for other than dislike for him...

"Oh, you're not hurt, are you! Well...no, you seem to be fine!" his aunt said brightly. She looked at the potion the man Harry assumed was their butler was holding and then strode over to him.

"Oh yes, the potion! I have to administer this to our son, Dudley. He came down with a fever and we ran out of potions to cure him with...the shopkeeper had his whole stock sold out by a young pale blond boy..." Petunia trailed off and Harry stood pondering, pale blond boy...?

Harry's eyes widened, Malfoy! He was about to exit but the butler blocked his way out.

"Would you move, please?" Harry asked, irritated by the man's persistence. The man shook his head and continued to block his escape plan.

"I'm sorry, but the missus will be out shortly and you can't just leave as you please! There is something called manners..." The man drawled on. This annoyed Harry, but decided to heed his words. IT was rude after all...

About twenty minutes later, Aunt Petunia came in all happy with a large boy coming down. Harry instantly recognized him as his own whale of a cousin, Dudley Dursely. Harry frowned. It seemed that Dudley was different somehow. He seemed...friendly.

"Harry dear, meet your cousin, Dudley. He is training as a fighter, and hopes to become a knight like his grandfather. By the way, Harry, I've been meaning to ask your mother but what is your class?"Aunt Petunia asked. Harry blinked, what was his class? Harry was about to answer when his uncle waddled in, rather excited to tell. He seemed to know Harry's class and was bursting to spill, so Harry decided to see what his uncle knew and so he motioned to have them tell them. Vernon seemed happy as he finally shouted in anticipation.

"Petty, I saw him do battle, he is a Blue Mage!" Petunia gasped happily, Dudley shrugged indifferently but had a small smile. Harry looked confused, but seemed to act happy because the others were and he had to avoid suspicion...

"A Blue Mage! Why, those types are rare after all! But, it seems that Harry seems more comfortable with the sword than with magic..."Petunia trailed off but started once again. "Well, he must be a physical mage. He can learn his magic through fighting than the others who learn from their masters." At this, Harry was confused. He was a Blue Mage, but that wasn't enough. Even in this world, he was considered strange. Harry briefly wondered why was he abnormal, even by wizarding standards but quickly returned to hear a bit of Petunia and Vernon's conversation.

"Well, he must be a beginner, perhaps one of the masters could take him in...?" Vernon asked his wife. Petunia nodded sadly.

"No, we can't Vernon. All of the masters are too busy taking in their own respective charges. Besides, The Sage is missing. All of the other children were sent home after he disappeared and we haven't had any luck in finding him..." Harry chose to interrupt, he couldn't handle his strange, magic hating family suddenly turned loving magic fanatics.

"Uh, how come you aren't calling me freak?" Harry blurted out and covered his mouth, he had to do it...

'Smart move, Harry...' his mind thought out to him. Vernon, Petunia and even Dudley were looking at him strangely.

"Harry, what's wrong? We wouldn't call you a freak for anything! Just because you are a Blue Mage doesn't mean you are any weirder than the rest of the Mages." Harry was now perplexed, there were others?

"There are other Mages? I thought I was the only one." At this, the Dursely family laughed out loud. Even the nameless butler grinned. Harry knew he just said something stupid...shaking out of his fit, Vernon calmed down just enough to form a response.

"Harry, Harry. Sure you're rare, but there are a quite a bit of Mages you know. There is the sacred White Mage, those devout Men and Women use their holy magic to heal the sick and strike down the undead. With me so far?" Harry nodded and he continued.

"Then there are the wise yet mysterious Black Mages. Their powers can alter and even bring the rage of the elements! With a mere wave of their hand, those that wield the dark power of the Black Mage can summon fierce thunderstorms! Make volcanoes erupt with fire magic! Even shatter you with a block of materialized ice that can appear in even the harshest of heat! Of course, you have to learn them first by experience but even they can be a formidable foe if angered and can bring in surprising results!" Harry chose this time to interrupt again, this time with a trivial question.

"Okay, I now know that Black Mages are awesome, but what is so mysterious about them?" Vernon thought for about a minute or so and gave a rather lame response. He shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's because they keep their faces hidden under large cloaks and large hats to hide their identities. Even I don't know about my friend's true face, he keeps it hidden under that hat and cloak you know." Harry sighed, there goes the mystery... Vernon 'ahem' ed and continued with his lecture.

"Next is the jack of the trade version of the Mages. These confusing people are known as the Red Mages. They have the ability to use Black and White magic to suit their needs. However, they can only dabble, but never master. Although there were records of Red Sages Mastering the Meteor or the Holy Spells but never at one go. Ah where was I...? Oh yes! The Red Mages wield a blade just like yours, Harry but since they are inherently weak in the upper body, they can at most wield a rapier or a light katana."

"Then there is you Harry, the newly discovered Blue Mage. When our ancient ancestors first discovered this path of Mage, they thought it was some accidental Red magic. When a Red Mage voluntarily subjected himself to..." Harry tried to keep up with his uncle's explanation, but found himself in Binn's mode.

Harry, Ron and a reluctant Hermione developed this skill after they couldn't find the energy to listen to endless droning of the ghostly professor. After a year or three of practice, they could pull off an attentive look while their eyes were open but their minds were asleep. Harry was the first to master it then Ron, and finally an exhausted Hermione. It was two years later, but still they got away with it and not get reprimanded by authorities (e.g. Professor Binns)

He was brought back to reality by a coughing sound. Harry found that his uncle tried to parch his throat with a glass of water that he seemingly materialized out of thin air. Harry was shocked, he didn't know his uncle was magical!

"Uncle Vernon, what was that? How could you..." Vernon chuckled, it seemed that he wasn't done yet.

"Harry, I am an Alchemist. You didn't let me finish my boy, and I had to take a break from my lectures. Now, I stopped at Blue Mages, so now I'll explain my class. The ever discovering Alchemist." His uncle cleared his throat and continued.

"Alchemists are a rather strange bunch, we are masters of fusing once useless materials into a old ancient way and a rather fun branch of the magic community. The first Alchemist Sage, Nicholas Flamel, found a now lost art of immortality and gold making by making his first and only invention of this caliber, the Stone of Life. Well some say it's a different name but we alchemists know that he called it " Seeing he had Harry's interest, he continued.

"Anyway, this stone was able to perform any kind of miracle, like stop death, know as immortality. Cure diseases and build a strong resistance in the ailing victims, and according to rumors, it was able teach Red and White Mages the spell, Full Life, which can ultimately bring anyone back from the land of the dead, no consequences of zombified people, nothing!" Vernon smiled at his nephew's excited look and thought of the one thing he knew his nephew was thinking, bring back his parents. Vernon continued sadly this time.

"Though, the stone was destroyed long ago by a madman named Grindenwald. He used the stone stolen from Nicholas' grave dungeon to resurrect many of his followers when he tried to dominate the world. Fortunately, the Archsage Albus Dumbledore, recently then acquired his title then, used the powerful spell Holy Meteor, a spell he knows only, to destroy Grindenwald and ultimately the stone in one single blow. Since Nicholas kept the knowledge on creating the stone to himself, the art was lost." Harry hopes deflated, so it wasn't possible...

"Cheer up though! The stone is believed to have not been destroyed, only shattered and spread across the world! We call these shards Summoning gems, or the last known history book called them, Materia. Since each shard contained a legendary beast or person's soul inside, we call them summoning gems in order to help us combat the fierce monsters that plague this world."

"Now, I got off track there for a minute, so what other types are there...?...! Oh right, I haven't told you about Sages, have I! Well, I don't want to bore you with each detail so I skip right to your class' sage. Abruptly named, the Blue Sage." Vernon materialized another cup of water from his hand and drank it down before continuing.

"The Blue Sage requires that you learn at least 70 of the Blue Mage's skills in order to even advance into the class but it is rumored to be the strongest of all sages. The Blue Sage can recall lost arts like in alchemy, Black arts, White arts, Red, and even an extinct mage skill, Time. Once learned, the skill continues to resonate within the Sage's body even after death. Of course the only living one that knows of this skill is the Archsage, but he has been missing for months now..." Seeing Harry's concerned face, Vernon knew he would go and search for the missing man.

"Well, I know that look! It's determination and I can't stop you even if I tried. So you can call this home and when you leave tomorrow, Dudley here can escort you to the next town and there you can start you search." Vernon looked to the open window nearby and saw that the sun was setting. Vernon yawned.

"Well now, it's time to rest up! Your room is on the right. Next to Dudley and our room, well good night." Vernon then bustled upstairs as Harry heard a door close a few moments later. Harry yawned as well and decided to retire for the night. After all, listening to your uncle ramble on about the history of something can tire you out after all. He went upstairs and found his room on the right, just like his uncle said and let his jaw drop at the interior of the room.

The room was larger than the master bedroom that his relatives' other home had been. It was lavishly decorated with many things: A large bed, with curtains for privacy, a large bookshelf filled with figurines and books about them. A large mahogany dresser and a fine oak desk. Harry grinned a little, his relatives were friendly, heck even as a second family to him. They were well off and even appreciated the finer stuff than his old life where half of the money coming in was to purchase the next tank of the new car.

Without changing into appropriate night clothing, Harry stumbled onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

The rest was wonderful until a harsh shaking woke Harry in the middle of the night by his cousin, who seemed scared and shaken.

"Hey, Harry wake up! There's a raid in the town, and they're pounding the door down! We have to get suited up and stop the invasion!" Harry reached for his glasses and found Dudley adorned in his battle armor, clutching a large broadsword. Harry instantly sprang into action, seeing as he didn't change, his light armor and curved sword in place as he followed Dudley out of the mansion.

"We'll go through the servant's quarters and you and I will split up, and take down the raiders from both sides in a surprise attack!" Dudley jogged his way toward the east side of the home and exited through a wooden door as Harry followed out. He was surprised to see the door camouflaged itself into the wall.

"Neat huh? Dad had it concealed so that only the servants can see it. Alright then, let's split up." Dudley ran to the left and Harry proceeded to the right. Harry reached the other side and saw Dudley spying from the other side of the home and then nodded. Harry nodded as well and charged toward the raiding group. The raiders were taken by surprise and Harry examined the fallen foes.

"They're monsters! How...?" Dudley nodded his suspicions as well.

"That is what I would like to know. The guards must have been overwhelmed by the attack but seeing the battles from here, it seemed they were able to send word to the local militia." Dudley pointed toward the battles taking place. Flashes of metal and magic were constantly being used to drive off their foes.

Harry saw that one group was failing miserably. A young woman holding a cane was trying to heal a wounded mage when a large creature lurked behind them. Harry knew that they were too busy fighting the monster/raiders to pay attention to the large foe. Forgetting his own safety, Harry ignored the cry from Dudley and unsheathed his sword while racing down the hill. Harry swung his blade in passing at any creature attacking to give the militia a fighting chance all the while hoping against hope that he would get there on time.

Harry saw that he was closer and saw that the raiders were defeated but just realized the young woman noticed the final foe. She tried to fend off the swipe the large foe used but found that her cane was broken from the defending blow. She looked helpless as the monster reared his fist in a deadly way and launched it at the defenseless girl.

–Young Lady's POV--

I just waited for the inevitable blow and closed my eyes and hoped it would be quick...

...but it never came. I looked up and my eyes widened in shock to see a young man blocking with his sword. The force of the attack was seemingly diluted until I realized that the young man wasn't using his sword, in fact his sword laid useless on the ground as the young man was countering with his own fist! I looked to my friend and saw that his eyes widened at the sight and then let out a gasp as he saw the young mans face.

"L-look! It's Harry!" I frowned and squinted before gasping as well. I looked up smiling as attack was successfully repeled by the young man known as Harry. I was astonished to see that his whole body flashed for a quick second before fading away. I could tell that Harry was amazed as well.

–End POV--

"Harry!" He turned to the sound of the voice and saw someone he never thought to see again. He smiled and ran toward the young lady, no his best friend...

"Hermione!" Harry called out and was enveloped by an almost bone crushing hug by his best friend and interest. Harry just put his arms around her and felt his shirt soaked with Hermione's tears. It seemed that she had missed him terribly. Harry couldn't blame her, he thought that he was alone too.

Harry looked toward the cloaked Mage that Hermione was treating and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Ron! You're here too!"Harry beckoned Ron toward himself as Hermione found his upper body comfortable and wouldn't let go. Ron smiled from the darkness of his cloak and Hat and gripped Harry's palm in a strongman's greeting. Hermione let go at this point and smiled and Harry and Ron meeting up since they landed in this world. She gasped as the creature was aiming another punch at them and shrieked at them to scatter. The three jumped back and nearly missed the large fist pounding at them. Harry grabbed his sword and prepared to do battle with his two best friends at his side.

He heard pounding metal as Dudley finally catch up with his sword ready for battle. Ron and Hermione looked confused at the boy's smirk at the monster and Harry's indifference toward him. Harry noticed the looks of confusion and mouthed 'I'll explain later' and started to engage the monster.

The four proceed to help out in battle as Dudley rushed in and took twelve quick slices and thrusts to the monster's large foot. The monster grunted in pain as he swiped his fist at Dudley which he barely dodged.

"huff-huff Running here and trying to dodge this lug's attacks aren't easy..." Harry smirked at his cousin's comment and then attacked with his first attack.

"Alright then, time to feel my Hurricane Punch!" Harry then struck the monster's gut with a flurry of punch after punch that made the monster groan in pain as he kneeled down to cover himself. The monster then pushed Harry back into his side of the field as he finished his attack. Harry then had another shot to attack and then mouthed the first words that came into his mind.

"Time to take cover! Ogre's Shield Fist!" Harry brought his forearms together and created a large shield that was massive and wide enough to parry any attack that the monster brought at them. However after a few punches, Harry was getting tired and his shield shattered after a fifth consecutive blow from the creature. The monster then smashed his fist into the ground, sending shockwaves toward the party and effectively putting Dudley out of commission.

"Argh! I can't move my leg..." Dudley groaned as their ally was downed. Hermione rushed to Dudley's aid and left Harry and Ron to duel the tired creature.

Ron grinned as he started to mutter words quietly to himself. Harry paid no attention as he was anticipating the monster's next move. Ron then shouted at the monster.

"Oy, ugly! Fry now! Fire!" Ron sent out his right arm and from the gloved palm came out a a large fireball that effectively set the monster's clothes on fire. So much that Hermione saw the monster's face.

"It's an Ice ogre! It hates thunder magic! Ron, cast Thunder!" Ron heard this and spoke to Harry.

"Could you try the shield one more time? Thunder spells take a bit of time to cast..." Harry needed no more words as he concentrated his second wind energy into another large shield. The ogre proceed to smash the half hearted shield as Ron told Harry to drop the shield. Harry did so out of exhaustion as the ogre, not realizing the shield disappeared, stumbled where there would be a hit and landed its face in front of Ron's outstretched palm.

"Bye-bye ugly! Thunder!" A large bolt of electricity shot from Ron's palm and lighted the ogre's face with large doses of electric death as the Ogre groaned in defeat and dropped dead. Harry sighed, it's over...

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled as they took in their victory and started their victory comment

Harry sheathed his sword to his scabbard on his back and said "Alright! We did it!"

Ron brushed off some dust from his robes and smiled. "That's it? Well, I guess it was a BIT of a challenge..."

Hermione smiled serenely and said silently "Oh, we won. Fantastic!" she said the last part a bit louder so that Ron and Harry could hear.

After the dilemma, Harry Ron and Hermione stood in front of a damaged town. The raider's bodies were being dragged off by the able militia and was set on fire in the outskirts of town. Vernon Dursely was shaken but a bit sad at the outcome.

"Oh...I've failed Groffin! It will take time, but I will reinforce Groffin back into a proud town again!" Vernon then looked at the three.

"It's pains me to see you go, but we have to look after Dudley and mend his broken leg. It would have been shattered so much that he wouldn't be able to walk if not for your friend, the White Mage there." Petunia commented as Dudley was holding a crutch and was there to see them off. Hermione blushed at Petunia's praise and looked down as if the floor was interesting. Ron and Harry laughed at Hermione's apparent bashfulness.

"Ah, if you're determined to follow up on your quest, follow this road to the neighboring town. It's known as Clearwater city. Named for the first mayor, Smith Clearwater. I think his daughter is running the show now, tell the mayor that Vernon asks for aid for rebuilding Groffin. Now, I noticed that your cane was smashed to bits in that fight. We will give you a customary staff that acts as a secondary weapon." Vernon used his Alchemic powers to fashion a new staff and handed it to a shocked Hermione. The staff looked wooden, but it was made of a light metal. Hermione swung it as fast as she could and heard a fast swooshing sound as the noise caught up with the lightning fast swing.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye. It was nice having you over Harry." Petunia said and bowed slightly to a shocked Ron and Hermione but a smiling Harry. The group started to walk off and looked over to the waving family. They gladly returned the gesture and proceeded down the road.

After a bit, Ron was itching to ask the question that was on their minds.

"Why were the muggles treating you like a person instead of dirt like they always did?" Hermione knew from Harry's letters that this was a mystery too. Harry shrugged and said with a question in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are. I guess it must be this world then." Hermione then voiced her own question.

"I would like to know why we are dressed in these strange robes and armor. I'm also perplexed as to how we know wandless magic and Ron over there can't remove his hat and cloak to even eat properly! It's like food goes into the black hole that is the space where Ron's face is supposed to be!" Ron and Harry laughed as Harry tried to explain what they were and answered their questions to the best of his memory of his uncle's lectures...

Next Chapter: Harry, Ron and Hermione go through a large forest and find some interesting things there...


End file.
